


Your kisses are like fireworks

by Gilrael



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Friends With Benefits, Friends With Benefits To Lovers, M/M, Post-Timeskip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:33:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29513244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gilrael/pseuds/Gilrael
Summary: Terushima and Suga are friends with benefits. Terushima would like to be more than that.
Relationships: Sugawara Koushi/Terushima Yuuji
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	Your kisses are like fireworks

**Author's Note:**

> This is the last of the suggested rare pairs from the HQ!! Writers discord! Unless I missed one lol

At first, it was supposed to be a one-night stand. They'd found each other on a hook-up app and arranged a meeting. Neither of them had expected to see a familiar face in front of the love hotel.

But Yuuji wasn't mad about reuniting with Suga-san this way. They'd never been friends or anything, but their family homes were relatively close to one another. After playing against each other in Yuuji's second year of high school, they had kept running into each other at the corner shop until Suga-san moved away for uni. Back then, Yuuji had thought that Suga-san was kinda pretty for a guy, but nowadays Suga-san was downright _hot_ , and he knew what he was doing in bed. Of course, Yuuji messaged him again, and of course, he was thrilled when their one-night stand turned into a friends-with-benefits situation. Would Yuuji have preferred for this to be a proper relationship? Sure, but it had never really come up in conversation. Until one evening...

“Terushima, you are a lifesaver,” Suga-san said as he opened his front door. “I have no idea how I managed to mix up the dates...”

“Well, I don't think I've ever made paper flowers, but I'll try my best,” Yuuji assured him. He had received a call from a highly stressed sounding Suga-san who needed to decorate his classroom door in time for the primary school's open house tomorrow. He had insisted that he couldn't ask any of his colleagues for help because he was new and didn't want to come across as unorganised and incompetent by admitting that he'd mixed up the dates for the open house.

So, armed with paper, scissors and glue, Yuuji sat down at Suga-san's kitchen table to help out. It was surprisingly fun. Suga-san was good company, even when he wasn't trying to get laid, and Yuuji had never shied away from detail-oriented work, or else he'd never decided to become a hairdresser. 

“Your flowers look way better than mine,” Suga-san mused two hours later as he was arranging them on the poster he wanted to stick to his classroom door the next morning. 

“I think the variety looks nice.” Yuuji tried to deflect the praise. “I'm just glad I could be of help.”

Suga-san chuckled.

“Thanks for helping me. Most of the boyfriends I've had so far would've tried to get out of this, and we aren't even dating.”

“Well, we could be dating if you wanted to,” Yuuji suggested, trying not to sound overly eager, and immediately starting to back-pedal when Suga-san suddenly froze in his spot. “I mean... We don't _have_ to date. I enjoy what we've got going on right now, but–”

“Shut up and kiss me, _boyfriend_!” Suga-san said, haphazardly glueing the last of the paper flowers in place before cupping Yuuji's cheeks in his hands and pulling him in. Yuuji didn't need to be told twice to close the gap between their lips, endorphins lighting up his brain like fireworks. 

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on [Tumblr](http://gilrael.tumblr.com), [Pillowfort](https://pillowfort.social/Gilrael) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Gilrael92) if you want to keep up with my writing (no NSFW fics on Tumblr, though).


End file.
